Philippines life
by Ravenpotato
Summary: The past and present life of Maria Clara De La Cruz Carriedo a.k.a OC philippines! As you know, I will be adding romance.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl with a boyish hair was running in the hot sand and eating ripe mangoes at the same time when she saw a big bulk carrier going towards her.

"Ano yun? si Kuya china ba yun?"(what's that? Is that brother china?)

And so she hid behind the mango tree. She saw a brunette guy with green eyes walking down the wooden dock, wiping his face from the sun heat.

"Su tan caliente aqui!(it's so hot in here!)

Judging from the brunette's words, she realized that he's an another country. She tried to move closer but the brunette heard the grass prickled on her feet. He speedily grab his knife and tried to look carefully on his surroundings.

"Who's that?"

The young girl was scared at first but since he moved closer to her hiding spot she had no choice. And so she showed herself to the brunette guy. She barely know any English words so she just one word.

"Hello"

...

...

...

The brunette suddenly blushed and picked up the young girl.

"Aww! Hello there joven! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. What's your name little one?"

The young girl didn't understand any English word he said but she did understood the word "name". The young girl shook her head. The Spanish looked at her and gave her a smile.

"How about you come to my house? I will give you a nice and pretty name! What do you think?"

The young girl stared at him and tilted her cute head. The Spanish pinched her cheeks.

"I'll give that a yes."

The Spanish gave her a pat and went to his big bulk carrier.

The Spaniard bent down and put the young girl on the wooden floor. He went to the kitchen to find food for the girl. And so he ended up giving her ripe tomatoes. The young girl picked the red tomato and stared at it. Her stomach was growling so hard that the Spaniard giggled. She bites the red tomato, leaving a small but cute bite mark. The young girl's face was slowly changing. She was very happy ^.^

"Delicious!"

The Spanish was quite happy hearing that. He remembered his little boy.

"You know, I have a cute little boy name Romano, he represents the south Italy. Oh yeah! You don't have a name yet right? I will name your home... Philippines! How's that?"

The Spanish grinned at the young girl.

"And your human name will be...hmm...Pepe De La Cruz Carriedo! Hahaha it's quite long isn't it? Since its long, I will call you piri ok? Then it's decided!

The young girl's face was slowly smiling. unknowingly that its a freakin boys name -.-

"Me Pepe?"

The Spanish laughed at the young filipina's accent.

"Since you don't know English words, I will teach you."

And so Maria learned English. Antonio teaches her until night. Finally, they arrived in Antonio's home, Spain.

Joven = young girl/boy


	2. New family and cooking

Finally, they arrived at Antonio's place called "Spain". Maria walked down the dock and stared at the scenery with her glittering small eyes. She saw tall buildings,neat beaches and people who is greeting her and Antonio. When they arrived at the front of Antonio's house, Maria's eyes were shining than before..

"If this is the outside, then the inside would be... HEAVENLY!"

When Antonio opened the door, they saw half eaten tomatoes everywhere. As usual, Spain got mad and called Romano while Maria, who's eyes twitching saw a young brunette with a strange curl at her same age walking towards her. Then Antonio calmed himself and introduced Maria.

"Romano, as you can see I have brought you a playmate! Meet Pepe! He represents the philippines!"

Romano glared at Maria. Then glared at Antonio.

"Ya know what tomato bastard? The tomatoes are gone. Buy more!"

And then Romano left, leaving the two shocked. Antonio sighed, Maria felt something in her stomach so she asked Antonio if she could go to the washroom. When she was walking to the washroom, she bumped to somebody, causing her to fall but someone held her hand. Maria bowed for apology. When she straightened up, she saw a black-haired boy who is also the same age as her were a few inches away from her. Maria blushed but she snapped and went to reality. She moved backwards a bit then the young boy held out his hand for a hand shake and introduced himself.

"I'm very sorry about earlier. My name is Alejandro Carriedo, I represent the Mexico. I heard your name while I was cleaning the dishes, you must be Pepe who represents the philippines right? Nice to meet you Pepe."

Maria held her hand a gave a handshake to Alejandro. She smiled at him causing him to blush and told himself...

"Alejandro! Come on he's a boy!"

Antonio looked for her new colony and found both of his colony hand shaking. He smiled at them.

"Great! You found a new friend Piri! Now come over here to try your new clothes!"

Antonio thanked Alejandro for washing the dishes and gave him tortilla for his great work. And so Maria tried on her BOY clothes. It was a puffy white shirt and brown pants. Maria thought it looks wrong to her but she liked it anyway. Antonio called his 3 little colonies and said..

"Today we have a new colony named Pepe and he would be staying on your room, Romano and Alejandro. Romano and Maria's jaw dropped but Alejandro was quite happy. And so they ended up having 1 large room with 3 beds, Maria on the middle and the two boys on the other sides. At night, Maria prayed while the remaining two pretend to sleep.

1 year have passed and now Maria is 5 years old along with her brothers. The next morning, Alejandro was the first to wake up following Maria. Alejandro saw Maria walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Pepe!"

"Good morning Alejandro. Is it ok if I cook?

The Mexican gave the filipina a worried look and said...

"Are you sure? You might cut your fingers though, I can always call papa Spain to cook."

Maria gave the i-am-gonna-be-ok look back to Alejandro and said...

"It's ok! I cook by myself in my homeland."

The Mexican smiled.

"Ok then, I will take a nap then."

She looked at him climbing the stairs until he was gone and started moving around. To get started, she looked for something to cook at the refrigerator when she saw a big milkfish,tomatoes and more veggies. She remembered the dish she tried to make back home so she decided to cook that dish once again. While waiting for the fish and the veggies to simmer, she cooked rice for the side dish. When it was done he called for her new father and her new brothers to come down and eat. The 3 boys walked down the stairs when they smelled the sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. They went to the dining room and sat on the chairs and they saw Maria bringing the pot with the sweet aroma to the table. When she opened the pot the 3 boys were surprised how the filipino cooked perfectly even though she's still 5. Maria smirked and said...

"BEHOLD my sinigang na isda! Try it! :)"

The 3 boys did what they were told and tried her dish. They were shocked. The sourness yet sweet of the dish made the three smile. Well, the arrogant Italian was smiling because of the tomato Maria put. But stopped when Maria offered them the rice she cooked. But the italian broke her happiness...

"Why not try eating it with rice?"

"Why would we? You fish bastard"

A vein popped at Maria's forehead and dark aura appeared.

"You...dare...to...call...me...BASTARD?!"

The three gulped in fear, they immediately tried the dish with rice but it surprisingly taste good.

When Maria saw her father and brothers wearing the i-am-satisfied face, she returned to normal. She looked at the sky through the windows, wondering how her asian sisters and brothers are doing.


	3. The asian nations

Maria remembered her asian brothers and sisters, thinking about them.

While in Asia...

China was done from work and remembered about his precious little brothers and sisters.

China told his boss to have a day off. And so he got his approval and called his siblings.

"Hey Vietnam aru! Are you free tommorrow? We are having reunion! ...ok...uh huh...it's settled then aru! See ya tommorrow!"

"Hey Taiwan aru! Are you free tommorrow? Yes we are having a feast aru...ok...see ya aru!

And so China called every asian nation but he saved the best for last, his favorite nation "philippines". He called her brother Luzon since Maria has no phone yet but was desperately shocked on what he said... And so he called the asian nations once again.

"WHAT?!"

That's what they said. Apparently Taiwan and Vietnam were crying and the other nation were mad. Japan said...

"So ruzon-san (Luzon) said that Spain-san had captured watashi no kawaii on'nanoko? (My pretty girl?)"

Japan blushed and shocked on what he said. Everybody was shocked too. There was a silence. But Hong Kong broke it.

"So...nihon you...like piri? Ni zhe hundan!" (You bastard)

Apparently all the male nation including the female nations Taiwan and Vietnam were mad at him. Taiwan had her dark aura and the nations could feel it coming from the phone.

"Nihon sama. Even if I like you 100%... I like my younger sister 1000000% you hundan!" (Jerk)

Everybody was shouting and china was pissed off.

"ANJING! (Quiet!) I have to call my friends for help but please help me finding ma-I ok aru?"

Everybody ended the call. China jumped on his bed and looked at the ceiling, worrying about her sister. So he called his friends for help, but America who is also named as Alfred F. Jones were the only available.

"Hello aru! This is china!"

"OH HEY DUDE! What's wrong?"

"My adorable sister has been kidnapped by SPAIN aru"

"...so umm...who's your sister?"

"Her name is Maria but I call her ma-i"

"Ok then, I will ask brother England to help me! See ya dude!"

"Thank you aru!"

They both ended the call. China sighed desperately.

"Ma-i aru... Please be okay"

Japan on the other hand was blushing on what he said on the call earlier. He suddenly realized his feeling for Maria.

"Piri-san, I hope you okay. Watashi wa anata o aishite (I love you)"

Japan blushed harder and he looked at the picture with him and Maria holding hands under the cherry blossom tree. Japan smiled. And he suddenly remember what happened to that day.

Their first meeting...

_Japan was traveling the seas with his brother china looking for resources. While he was looking through the window, his eye caught an unknown island. He called for his brother._

_"Brother! Rook over there!"_

_"What did you see?"_

_The two male looked and saw an island with rich resources. Excited, they quickly got off the bulk carrier. While exploring the unknown island, they met a 4 year old young girl with a boy hair,perfect tanned skin and white silk dress running around. Then she stopped and stared at Japan who is the same age as her. She slowly walked towards him and greeted him and china a smile. Strange, the two male understood her language. They probably thought that their ancestors met her kind before. Since china was intelligent, he already knew that she was a girl and so he talked to her to get his business done,he talked to her in the filipino way._

_"Hello! Ang pangalan ko ay china! Nandito kami para kumuha nang mga kayamanan. Meron ka bang mga kayamanan dito?" (Hello! My name is china! We are here for rich resources. Do you have resources here?)_

_"Opo! May isang malaking kayamanan na maliwanag. Kung gusto mo ibigay ko sayo pero bigyan mo muna ako nang nakapagpapagaling na damo." (Yes I do! I have one big rich resource that's bright. If you want I will give it to you but give me first medicinal herbs in exchange.)_

_China was lucky to bring medicinal herbs in his boat. And so he gave her ALOT of medicinal herbs. The big resource that's bright turned out to be gold! China was so happy and Japan was too. China asked the tanned girl her name. _

_"Anong pangalan mo" (What's your name?)_

_The filipina shook her head and frowned. The Chinese man thought a cute name for her._

_"Alam ko na! Tatawagin kita piri!" (I know! I will call you piri!)_

_The filipina starts to smile, sensing the mood the Japanese told her to come to his house just to take a visit and she said yes. And they finally arrived the destination. Japan told her his name and teach her all the English words he know from his brother china. Like philippines, Japan doesn't know much English. While they were walking to the the cherry blossom tree, Japan noticed that she was a girl, he had an idea._

_Japan was there sitting under the falling cherry blossom tree when he heard a shouting voice but it was calm._

_"Hey japan! Ano sa tingin mo? (What do you think?)_

_Japan was felt so lucky to know Philippine words. Then he saw an angel with boyish hair, chocolate colored eyes and a body with the right curves wearing pink kimono, twirling around. He doesn't care if she has boyish hair. All he cares is her feelings for him. He blushed. _

_"You rook great piri-san!"_

_The tanned girl smiled making the Japanese blush harder. The filipina tried her best to say Japanese words and his name._

_"Arigatou Kiku-san!"_

_Japan was happy on what she said. He also giggled a bit because of Maria's accent. And so Maria gave him the tsundere look but laughed too. Japan took out his camera from his kimono and ask philippines to take a picture with him. She said yes but stared at the camera since its here first time seeing one, quickly Japan held her hand and clicked one button and the camera flashed. The tanned eyes hurt from the flash, forming tears on her eyes. Japan wiped her crystal tears with his hand and kiss her on the cheek._

Japan finally returned to his senses and took a look at the picture once more. And said to himself...

"I promise to rescue you no matter. Wait for me, watashi no ojo-sama" (my princess)


	4. Surprise

"Another beautiful day."

Maria thought as she woke up looking herself in the mirror saying...

"What a party was that yesterday."

She smiled as she remembered her 9th birthday yesterday. The party was... A mango party. Her brother Romano and Mexico were wearing a mango costume, while her father is bagoong. Apparently, they slept 3:00 in the morning and right now, she's still half-asleep. She noticed something different about her. Her hair grew shoulder-length, her curved lips turned perfect and her chest seems a teeny tiny bit bigger. She stared at herself and laugh, she already knew that she was half-asleep. She went to the kitchen to cook and she saw her brother. He asked her something.

"Hey Pepe! Will stay here for a moment?"

"Huh? Sure why not but why?"

"You'll see."

She saw the Mexican smirk and he called his brother and father down. Romano was the first to came down. He was ignorant, as always. Next, came her father hiding something behind his back. The three of them stood in front of the filipina giving her their infamous rape face. Spain finally showed her the thing he was hiding. It was a BOY Spanish clothes. To the three boys, the clothes seems rich but for Maria, it was a DISASTER. Maria tried to run but Spain gave the clothes to Mexico, who is actually a fast runner and said with a rape aura...

"Maria...wear this now..."

"N-no way!"

And they ran and ran until Maria was caught in a dead end. Well when she turned around she saw the joker face from batman. Mexico, who was too excited to see his...erm...brother wearing the rich clothing. So he ripped of his brother's t-shirt and saw...her...2 thingies. Maria was indeed shocked to see herself with it but Mexico was more shocked than her.

"Wha...wha...WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Agh! brother, calm down!"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?!"

"Just...just calm down."

And so the Mexico turned away his blushing face to the side and gave Philippines her t-shirt.

Then they saw Spain and Romano walking towards them and Mexico told them what happened...

"There you are mis dos hijos!" (My two sons) me and Romano were worried when I heard Mexico shout so...what happened?"

"Seriously, tortilla bastard... What the heck happened?"

Mexico's face was turning red and said...

"Pepe...is...A GIRL!

Spain and Romano became a stone statue, then passed out. Maria and Alejandro knew what they're feeling, of course they would be shocked since the four of them were sleeping on the same house and the same room with a girl.

It was 10 minutes until the two stone statue became normal. Spain woke up and saw Maria staring at the ceiling. He smiled and said...

"Maria, I'm very sorry. I thought you were a boy. In return, I will give you a proper name and a proper clothing."

Maria simply smiled.

"It's ok papa, I understand. My hair back before we're boyish so I can't blame it on you. Besides I'm ok with you guys calling me a boy. So... What's my new name?"

"Your new name would be... Maria Clara De La Cruz Carriedo. Since that's long, I will call you Maria or Piri ok?"

"Yes papa!"

While the two were happily chatting. The Italian woke up. He saw the girl and said...

"*yawn*... YOU! You were a girl?! Why didn't you tell us that?

"Well of course I didn't knew that I was girl."

"Why you..."

" now now mi hijo. Just forgive her ok?"

The Italian blushed a bit.

"F-fine... I'm s-sorry f-fish ba-bastard."

The filipina laughed. But in a creepy way.

"I will forgive you TODAY. The next time you call me that I will rip your head off."

The Italian gulped in fear. The Spaniard remembered her clothes.

"Oh right! Mi hija, I will buy you a proper clothing but while I'm away why don't you play with the two boys?"

"Ok papa."

Maria grabbed Romano's hand and went to look for Alejandro. Maria thought he would be outside so the two ran towards the door and saw the Mexican sitting under the tree. Alejandro saw them coming towards him.

"Oi! Mi hermana (my sister) and mi hermano (my brother)! Come over here! Lets take a nap!"

The two did what they were told and took a nap. Maria couldn't take a nap so she woke up from her siesta (afternoon nap).

authors note: sorry if this isn't it bold letters. I'm still new here in and man I don't know anything.

as you can see, Filipinos hate things that are rich. Well most of them like it though.


	5. Arnis

**Disclaimer: hetalia isn't mine but OC philippines is.**

Author notes: this chapter is like a filler.

WARNING: this will be very emotional.

While Maria was sitting under the tree with her brothers, she saw two rattan sticks lying beside her. She remembered when she went to Japan's place and saw two people doing karate and judo. Maria thought it would be great if she has self defense so she picked up both sticks and trained like how karate and judo works. 1 hour has passed and the two boys were still sleeping. Maria thought a name for her new self defense.

"*huff puff*...I will call this...*huff puff* ARNIS! or stick fighting!"

Maria thought it would be great if she has somebody to fight with. And so she waked up her brothers and the Spanish was done buying her clothes. Antonio was worried about what she was gonna do.

"No mi hija! You and Romano might get hurt!"

The Italian smirked.

"My Italian martial arts is better than your so-called arnis!"

"Heh! We'll see about that!"

And so the two picked up two rattan sticks. The Mexican was the referee.

"One...two... Three! Begin!"

The two started. Somebody's bone cracked. While fighting, the Italian saw an opening and hits that opening. Unfortunately, that was a trap. The filipina hit the Italians right side with her right stick and the left stick pointed on his face. The referee blowed the whistle. The filipina won the match. The Spanish and the mexican took a look at her and was deeply worried. The Italian made a complaint.

"N-no way...I lost?"

The Italian stared at the filipina. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Why didn't you hit me in the end? Why did you made that hit in my right side soft? I'm the only one who safe but your not!"

Actually, while they were fighting in the very start, Romano hit Maria's left arm hard and her bone was cracked. Maria was wounded but Romano isn't. And now, Romano was crying for what he's done to her sister.

"Why? I'm so mean to you but you treat me like I'm someone special!"

Maria gave him a warm smile and walk towards him.

"Cause you are."

Maria gave him a kiss in the forehead and patted his head then suddenly collapsed because of her 1 hour training. They carried her back to the house. Maria woke up, she felt something warm and soft in her hand. It was Romano. Romano was there, sleeping beside her.


	6. America

**Disclaimer: hetalia isn't mine. Philippines only.**

3 months have passed after finding out that Maria is a girl. Today, Maria is now have long black wavy hair that reaches her waist. Spain couldn't believe it. three months have only passed and now his children are now an adult. (Man kids these days..).

**While in England's place...**

England, also called Arthur Kirkland was busy packing his things when a kid with a dirty blonde hair opened the door and shouted at his older brother.

"DUDE come on! Man your slow."

"AMERICA! How many times to I have to tell you that you have to knock first!"

The young American ignored him and ask the caterpillar-brow man where they're going.

"So anyway, where are we going?"

The British raised his bushy eyebrows.

"Huh? I thought you knew. Your the one who told me to rescue a girl called Maria from Spain."

"...oh right! China told me to. I'm excited to see her!"

"You wanker! Anyway I have to call Antonio so we can meet."

**Back to Spain's place...**

Maria waked up with her nightgown. As usual, she always go to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Mexico saw her coming down. He blushed and stared at her, looking at her nightgown unbuttoned. Luckily, she realized about her dress and changed into her Baro't saya quickly. She faced Mexico with her dark aura.

"Why you...YOU PERVERT! That was close."

"Hehehe that face is priceless."

"Shut up!... I'm going to let you cook today."

Mexico looked at her with his sparkling eyes.

"Y-your letting me cook?! YES! I will show you the cooking skills of a Mexican!"

"Heh, I will be looking forward to it."

"You got that right!"

And so the Mexican started to look for ingredient when Spain came walking down the stairs with his formal attire and said...

"Mexico! It's ok mi hijo. We are gonna meet somebody and they're gonna treat us so don't cook yet, limpiar? " (clear?)

The Mexican pouted. Maria patted his shoulder and whispered...

"I will let you cook tomorrow ok?"

Alejandro nodded happily and both of them wakes up Romano. After that they changed into their formal attire. And finally, they entered a fast food restaurant called "McDonald". When they entered two man waved at them. As they sat America keeps on staring at Maria. On the other hand, Maria was getting goosebumps and so... She talked to him.

"Umm, is there something wrong?"

"Oh uh..sorry about that!"

The American introduced himself

"My name is Alfred F. Jones. I am 10 years old. I represent the America."

Alfred pointed at his older brother and introduced him in his place.

"That is my older brother. His name is Arthur Kirkland. He is 12 years old. He represents the England/Britain."

Maria was shocked to hear the American speak English perfect.

"Well...that's Americans for you"

The filipina gave the American a warm smile. Alfred blushed and grew an interest to Maria. Antonio saw Alfred blushing and thought...

"Did americano (American) likes mi hija? Imperdonable" (unforgivable)

Alfred saw Antonio's dark aura and smirked. He quickly grabbed Maria's hand and his two burgers and ran away. England who was supposed to look after his brother were just there sitting and drinking his tea. Mexico and Italy were having a siesta and last but not least, Spain fainted.

America stopped running and sat one of the benches with philippines. Philippines yelled at him.

"Alfred! You know we're lost right? Why did you do that? What if we can't find papa and your older brother anymore?"

"Relax! I just invented this place tracker called GPS!"

Alfred took out his small computer from his bag. Maria stared at the computer with her curious look. Alfred laughed and told her what it is.

"This is a Microsoft window computer. I just made it in 1985 . GPS is a device where you can search for a place and it will guide you in that destination."

Maria didn't understood what he meant, all she knows is that she won't get lost anymore. Alfred smiled and have her one of his burgers.

"Here, this is a burger."

Maria tasted it and found it delicious.

"Wow! This is good!"

"I know right?"

And so Maria adapted one of his cultures: hamburgers. While they were eating, Maria forgot to tell him her name. But before speaking, She remembered Spain teaching her manners. So she ate all of her burger and swallowed it then talked.

"Sorry If I didn't introduced myself earlier. My name is Maria Clara De la Cruz Carriedo. I am 9 years old. I represent the new country, philippines. Please call me Maria or piri for short."

The American grew more interest at her. Since he was an American, its his pleasure to teach Maria hard English words.

**Back in the McDonald...**

Spain woke up from his faint and was panicking for 30 minutes. He decided to wake up his two sons, even though it was risky.

"MIS DOS HIJOS! MI HIJA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

He kept on repeating those words and finally, the two woke up from their precious siesta. Spain saw his two sons with a strong dark aura. England saw the dark aura and was interested in the two since he uses dark magic. Spain was horrified and fainted once again.

**Back to piri...**

The filipina was happy when Alfred taught her hard English words. Since she was in her happy mood, she offered Alfred to teach him filipino words.

"Thank you so much Alfred! In return, I will teach you my language. How about that?"

The American loves to learn different languages. He accepted the offer.

"Sure!"

It was starting to get dark. The American have learned all the filipino words when Spain, Mexico, Romano and England were walking towards them. The British spoke.

"Come on git, we have to go home early. Say bye to Maria."

Alfred nodded. He stood in front of her and kneeled. He held her hand and said...

"Magkita uli tayo, mahal ko." (We'll meet again, my love.)

He kissed her hand, making Maria blush. Her brothers and her papa understood what he said. Of course, they ran after Alfred, leaving England and philippines behind. Arthur smiled at Maria and Maria smiled back.

**Authors note: my head is full of romance right now. Anyhow I will make more chapters so please be patient.**

**Review and japan will give you a flying kiss.**


	7. Older brothers of piri

**Disclaimer: hetalia isn't mine but philippines is...**

Maria was awake all night, thinking what happened yesterday.

_"Magkita uli tayo, mahal ko."_

Those words keep repeating over and over in her mind. Soon she can't control herself. So she calmly grab her pillow and buried it on her face. Then she screamed on the top of her lungs. Good thing the pillow was there. She finally calmed herself down and looked at the mirror. Suddenly a young boy appeared in the window and knocked. The filipina saw him and was about to scream when she realized that it was america. Maria ran towards the window and opened it. The american came in and gave her a thumbs up and said.

"Hey dude! How are you?"

"Why are here?"

Alfred quickly grabbed her hand and jumped through the window. Maria yelled.

"You idiot! This is a two story house! What are you thinking?!"

"But this is a shortcut..." ( like usui lol )

Before she can talk, Alfred was the first to come down then he came Maria. He catches her and carried her in the bride way. Then he put Maria back to the ground. However, Maria saw a bruise in his legs and said...

"Alfred... Sit for a minute"

"Why?"

"Just sit"

America did what he was told and Maria took her medicinal kit out of nowhere and started nursing America.

"Be gentle on it ok?"

"Yes,yes."

Maria suddenly poke the bruise making Alfred scream.

"OUCH! Dude what the heck!"

Maria lectured Alfred. Even though she's the same age as him and still a kid.

"That's what you get for jumping in a two story house. Sure we are nations, we never die of age and we always stay young but if we are hurt, there's a possibility that we die understand? Now don't ever do that again."

Alfred puffed his cheeks.

"Hmph..I know that much."

Maria smiled and asked him why he's here.

"So, why are you here anyway?"

The American blushed.

"I w-want to p-play w-with you..."

Maria laughed.

"Why is that? You do have a lot of friends but why choose me?"

"So I can strengthen our relationship...don't get the wrong idea! I just want to trade resources with you..."

Maria smiled at him but felt sad and said to herself...

_"Oh...just trading?..."_

Alfred looked at her, waiting for a reply. Finally, she agreed about the trade. The two of them stand up. Maria asked where they're going and Alfred said...

"How about we play on your homeland?"

Maria nodded and said...

"Wait, what about papa, Romano and Mexico? They'll be worried."

"It's ok! Just come on!"

Maria remembered her older brothers and asked a favor to Alfred.

America called his driver's and they guided the two to the luxurious car. Soon, they got off the car and climbed on the cruise. Finally, they arrived at Maria's homeland, The Philippines. Alfred's eyes were twinkling. He saw crabs crawling in the hot sand, coconut trees, mango trees and lots of natural resources. Her homeland is different from his. They heard two voices.

"Uy! si Maria yun ah! Naka takas ba sya kay Spain?" (Hey! That was Maria! Did she escaped from Spain?)

"Oo nga!" (Your right!)

"Meron pang dayuhan! Baka bisita ni ate! Ang kapal ng mkuha nya!" (There's even a foreigner! Maybe that's sister's visitor! That bastard!)

Three boys came out of the nipa hut. They have tanned skin and black hair, same as Maria. The boys came towards them and introduced themselves to the foreigner. The boy with black tuxedo and a curl spoke first.

"Hi! My name is lizardo Carriedo. I represent the top half of sister philippines, the Luzon."

Then the boy with a straw hat in his back and white t-shirt spoke second.

"My name is Vicente Carriedo. I represent the middle half of sister philippines, the Visayas."

Finally, the third one with a red vest and red headband lastly spoke.

"My name is Manuel Carriedo. I represent the bottom half of sister philippines, the Mindanao."

Then the three glared at Alfred. After 5 minutes of glaring ,they worriedly talk to Maria.

"Maria! Ok ka lang? Pina iyak ka ba ni Spain?" (Maria! Are you ok? Did Spain make you cry?)

"Maria! Ako ang Kuya mo! Sabihin mo saakin yung nangyari!" (Maria! I'm your older brother! Tell me what happened!)

"Maria! Sino yang bastardo na yan?" (Maria! Who's that bastard?)

The three brothers kept shouting and talking and finally, Maria brought out her anti-talking. Maria rang a golden bell and the three surprisingly stopped talking. Maria grabbed Alfred's arm and said...

"This is Alfred F. Jones. He represents the America. We're here to strengthen our relationship and trade! Don't worry kuya's, I brought you guys gifts! I heard about the problems while I was watching the tv so...here it is!"

Maria smiled and gave Luzon a brand new tuxedo, a book about agriculture to Visayas and a sword for Mindanao. The three thanked their younger sister.

"Salamat! Yung tuxedo ko kasi na gasgas eh. Salamat uli!" (Thanks! I've worn my tuxedo so it got scratches... Thank you again!)

"Salamat sa iyo! Ngayon alam ko na ang lahat tungkol sa mga halaman!" (thank you! Now I know all about plants!)

"Maraming salamat! Ngayon ay maari ko nang maititigil ang patayan sa Maguindanao massacre! (Thank you very much! Now I can stop the Maguindanao massacre!)

The three left with a smile on their faces and left Maria and Alfred alone.

_While in Spain..._

"HOLY SHIT! MI HERMANA ISN'T HERE!"

Romano shouted as the other came in. They looked around for Maria but they couldn't find her.

Alejandro ran in circles, Romano kept on saying curse words in Italian and as always, Spain fainted. ^.^

**Author's note's: hey guys! My head is still spinning around, thinking who will Maria pick. Write your favorite Maria couple in the review! Thank so much for your support!**

**Maguindanao massacre = The Maguindanao massacre, also known as the Ampatuan massacre after the town where the mass graves were found. It occurred on the morning of November 23, 2009, in the town of ****Ampatuan**** in ****Maguindanao**** province, on the island of ****Mindanao**** in the ****Philippines**

**Ringing bell = in schools in philippines,teachers use bells to keep the children quiet and let the them talk.**

**Nipa hut = back in the old days, (I think) they use nipa hut or bahay kubo to live in. Well they still use it though. It's made out of bamboo tied together.**

**I made up the names for Visayas and Mindanao since I can't find they're names...sorry T.T**


End file.
